


【豪洛】难过

by ClaireQ



Category: zhuilong
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Collections: 追龙/雷洛传





	【豪洛】难过

雷洛来的时候，玫瑰给他开门，他要上香，大威就给他拿香过来。

他拜了三拜，说对不起，大威眼眶就又红了，说洛哥我知道，不关你事。

雷洛拍拍他的肩，又说声节哀，问阿豪呢？

玫瑰指给他看，在里间。雷洛就没敲门，直接进去了。

他坐到沙发另一侧，去要伍世豪手里的酒瓶，说：“抱歉。小威的事我也很难过。”

伍世豪说，他年纪还小就跟着我出来，他那么相信我，他向乡下还有外婆……

雷洛听他说，在他手背上拍一拍，像是哄他，也像是敷衍，说，我知道，知道。

他仰头，辛辣地灌了一口，听得伍世豪问：“那如果死的是我呢？”

雷洛一时答不上来，他沉默了一两秒，说：“我会更难过的。”

伍世豪没有放过他，问：“然后呢？”

“然后我不知道会做出些什么。”

他真的不知道，雷洛断了条腿的时候，他知道怎么去整肥仔荣，怎么替他出气，但如果伍世豪死了，他再也见不到了，他就不知道了。

他可能会去杀人，杀英国人，杀泰国人，杀四分香港的人，也可能谁都不杀，就醉死在这里。

伍世豪若是死了，他的半条命也就死了。

只是这些话他绝不会说出来，也绝不会给伍世豪听见，于是言尽于此。

伍世豪没吭声，对他这句话看不出什么反应，只是从他手里又把酒瓶拿走。

雷洛说，别喝了，回来帮我做事。

伍世豪不能理解他不近人情的冷漠，但现在好像有一点了，雷洛比他年长，比他早出道，比他得到的多，失去的也更多。

他也许不是冷漠，只是习惯。他总要跟上雷洛的步伐的，不能差得太远。

只是暂时还要缓一缓。伍世豪又喝了一口，说，喝完这瓶就回去。

雷洛本来是要走的了，现在看了一眼那瓶酒，还剩不少，于是把外套脱了，搭在沙发扶手上，把马甲也松开了，坐回去。

他还靠近了一些，坐到了伍世豪身边，说，我陪你喝。

伍世豪看了他一眼，笑了，说，洛哥你说什么，就是什么吧。

他笑着，突然不笑了，把酒瓶扔出去，砸在了墙角，撞破了，酒香弥漫。

发出了很大的声音，其他人在门外问怎么了。

雷洛说没事，然后他低声问伍世豪，是不是想跟我打一架？

可以吗？

可以的。

伍世豪重新又笑了，说，开玩笑的，我怎么能跟洛哥动手？

雷洛就看着他笑，等他不笑了，就越到他身上去吻他，伍世豪的反应也很激烈，他们撞破了彼此的下唇，但还是凶狠地吻在一处。

“洛哥，我也怕自己死了，再见不到你呀。”

“我知道，知道。”

然后他揪着他的领子，他按着他的后脑，作第二次凶狠缠绵、劫后余生的吻。

END


End file.
